El Juramento del Juego de Pelota
by Auryl
Summary: Secuela de La Competencia. No podrían soportarlo, pero se lo debían. Ambos. WilsonCuddy


**Disclaimer:** Míos, míos, míos, míos, en mi casa de verano de Florida, en mi piscina de oro, encendiendo la chimenea con billetes de 500...  
**Spoiler:** Secuela de _La Competencia_. Segunda parte de la serie _Infierno_.  
**Personajes:** Wilson, Cuddy. House y Stace implícitos.  
**Resumen:** No podrían soportarlo, pero se lo debían. Ambos.  
**Dedicatoria:** A Sara, Miss Shore (Matt Shore). Porque fue su beta-reader hace como seis meses ya y porque hace eones que no hablamos.

**El Juramento del Juego de Pelota (O Humphrey Wilson y Lisa Watson)**

"El Juramento decide que todos los miembros de esta Asamblea al momento presten juramento de jamás separarse, y de reunirse en todo sitio en que las circunstancias lo exijan, hasta que las constitución del reino esté establecida y apoyada sobre fundamentos sólidos; y que, al prestarse el dicho juramento, todos los miembros y cada uno de ellos en particular confirmaran por su firma esta resolución inquebrantable."  
_Acta de la sesión de 20 de junio de 1789_  
**El Juramento del Juego de Pelota**

Cuando llegó lo encontró aún apostado en el portal, aguantando estoico una tormenta de justicia sobre sus hombros y la gabardina beige empapada, y supo que no se había movido un ápice de su sitio en todas aquellas horas. Se sintió culpable por haberse retrasado unos minutos en su turno para llevarle café. Enterró los dedos en el termo – aún caliente – y echó a correr bajo la lluvia. Él alzó la vista al oír los familiares tacones en el plop-chuck de los charcos.  
- ¿Cómo está?  
Wilson tardó un poquito en responder. La miró largo y tendido, sepultando los hombros con las manos en los bolsillos calados de la gabardina. A ella le recordó estúpidamente a Humphrey Bogart.  
-Como siempre. Un poco mejor que ayer y un poco peor que mañana.  
Asintió en silencio. Le pasó el termo y en el roce sintió que recibía el testigo como recogía el paso de turno para vigilar su puerta. Se mordió la lengua para contener el gemido de angustia, de desesperación y de culpabilidad. El quirófano, la sangre, el coma y el recuerdo acudieron en tropel a su memoria. Recordó por qué estaba allí; lo sentía tan real como el agua que ahora los golpeaba a los dos.  
- ¿Cómo puedes…? – Wilson movió la mano libre, frustrado – ¿Cómo puedes simplemente soportar esto?  
Cuddy le miró al tiempo que retumbaba en toda la calle un lastimero re de piano, como herido. Las teclas sangrarían. Ambos se estremecieron.  
-No lo hago.  
No lo hacía. No lo soportaba. Era delirantemente insoportable. No podía remendar su error, ni su culpa, ni su traición. Pero por eso montaba guardia frente a su casa noche sí y noche también. Tratando de suplir el hueco que había abandonado Stace tras su marcha, en un mar de alcohol y flotadores salvavidas en forma de vicodinas.  
-Gracias por el café.  
-No hay de qué. Deberías irte y descansar.  
-Ya lo sé…mañana tengo turno de guardia en el hospital. No podré venir, a menos que me la salte.  
-No te preocupes. Mañana tengo la noche libre, cubriré tus horas aquí por ti.  
Se pasó una mano por la cara.  
-Stacy no lo soportó. ¿Por qué crees que a nosotros no… no nos pasará lo mismo¿Que no nos rendiremos? – se mordió la lengua – ¿Que no…lo dejaremos solo?  
_No._  
-No lo haremos. – ella apretó mucho los labios y forzó la voz – Nosotros somos dos… Y ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí¿conoces algún estimulante mejor?  
Sonreía pero se le había quebrado la voz. El doctor J. H. Watson, leal y empático hasta la muerte, disfrazado de mujer sufriente y atormentada junto a él. Estrechó el termo – ya inevitablemente frío – e inclinó la cabeza ante la ausencia de palabras.  
-Nos vemos mañana, entonces.  
-Buenas noches, Wilson.  
-Desearía poder decirte lo mismo.  
Sabía exactamente a cuánto llegaba el alcance de su traición.

Puede que la calle no ardiera pero sí que lo harían ellos, cómplices del crimen, y arrasaría con la culpabilidad – maldito combustible –, y la madrugada y las palabras y el café frío; y sí que arderían los despojos de su amistad con las cenizas, y se consumirían las teclas del piano bajo sus dedos.

Se estiró y Humphrey se alejó bajo la lluvia; a sus espaldas Watson retomaba la rutina, se puso en pie y levantó la barbilla, sin gabardina y sin sombrero, atenta ya a cualquier señal de alerta.

Arderían todos ellos, en lo más bajo del infierno. Por eso Cuddy alzó bien la cabeza bajo la tormenta, dispuesta a aceptarlo pero siempre frente a su puerta.

Esperando.


End file.
